everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Grachi Alonso
Graciela "Grachi" Alonso is the main character in Grachi. She's a very powerful witch who has inherited her powers from her late mother. At the beginning of Season 1, she moves to a new neighborhood with her father Francisco, who is the new math professor at Escolarium. Her best friend is Mecha, while she is in love with Daniel. During Season 2, Grachi gets a new enemy named Mía, a witch who is determinated to steal Daniel's love from her. At the end of Season 2, Grachi's powers got stronger, strong enough to defeat Mía. During Season 3, she has a new love interest who is also her enemy, Axel. She's the Latin counterpart of Emma Alonso. Physical Appearance Grachi has a lightly olive toned skin, almond shaped dark brown or black eyes, curly brown hair that reaches the middle of her back, and with an averaged fitted body. She is usually described as beautiful by the characters of the show and the audience. Her hair is straightened during the third season. Her taste of clothes is usually casual, mostly wearing jeans, pants, and bright colored dress shirts, with a bit of dressiness. She loves to wear boots as well. Powers and Abilities Grachi, as a witch, has magical powers. Her magic is a pink spark, which was later converted into a pink lining during the third season. She uses her powers to do good and partly help anyone who needs help. But normally has some trouble with her powers too, such as teleporting, where she always ends up in the swimming pool. But despite the problem, she has proven that she can control her powers.She doesn't use her powers often during the first and second season. Although she has to use them quite often during the third season since she now attends the school of magic. Although Grachi has pink lining and spark powers, she also uses pink puff smoke like Mia's and sometimes uses white spark instead of pink. Relationships Daniel Esquivel Daniel is Grachi's boyfriend. They always get along whenever they are in a good relationship. Grachi and Daniel were very good friends ever since they met until they officially get into a romantic relationship near the end of season one. In season two, it shows that Daniel has issues with Grachi's powers and is glad that they are gone. When he finds out that Grachi created clones to help her be in many places at once using her magic, Daniel breaks up with Grachi. Mecha Mecha is Grachi's best friend. They help each other when they are in. She is very loyal to Grachi, never leaving her side especially when Grachi needs her. She is always with her. Mecha is Grachi's Guardian in season one, but in season 2 Mecha had to become Mia's Guardian. Their friendship was temporarily shattered when Matilda casts a spell on the two of them so they can hate each other. But along the way, Mecha and Grachi tend to get along once again. Like Grachi, Mecha can't stand Matilda and the Panthers. Cussy Cussy is Grachi's tutor. She is a good witch and trains Grachi to be also a good witch. She is trapped in a ring by The Madam Director but in the last episode in season 1, she is released by Grachi by casting a spell. Diego Diego has shown that he is a good friend of Grachi. He was also one of the people that knows that witches existed. Yet there was a time when she secretly accused Grachi of casting a time freezing spell, when it was actually Mia. Diego is the brother of Rosa and Alejandra Forlan. Chema Chema is Daniel's cousin. He is shown not to have problems with Grachi, but falsely accused her of stealing the money that Daniel earned for the swimming competition he's suppose to enter in order to cover for himself, since he really is the one who stole the money. But along the way, he apologizes to both Grachi and Daniel for lying. Grachi supports Mecha in being with him. Matilda When Grachi moves to their neighborhood, Matilda and Grachi became friends but their friendship ended when she heard that Grachi and Daniel are getting along, since Matilda became jealous. After that moment, Grachi and Matilda became mortal enemies. In season 2, they started a slight friendship. Eventually, this friendship was destroyed when she and Matilda switched bodies. Matilda later finds out that her powers were with her mom and blames Grachi for not telling her. They eventually become friends again and stepsisters as of the last episode of season two. Mía Grachi's new powerful enemy in magic and her love for Daniel in season two. She first appears in Matilda's Sweet 16, when Grachi and Daniel went to school, stepping into Grachi's Flower. After falling in love with Daniel at first sight, she stole Daniel's heart away from grachi. At first, she pretended to be Grachi's friend, giving her advice on how to be a better witch. However, she reveals herself to be a bad person, and Grachi immediately dislikes her. Grachi is given a lot of problems by Mia, like her relationship with Daniel, Mia forcing Mecha to help Mia and letting everyone think that Grachi stole some shoes. Also, adding to their rivalry, Mecha suddenly was assigned to be Mia's guardian Madam Director She forced Grachi to be at her side but Grachi refused. She is an evil witch, that's why Cussy and Madam Director don't get along. At the last episode, she tries to steal Grachi and Matilda's powers. She also turned Sibilo into bermuda shorts and Julio into a fish. In the end, she is turned into a dog by Grachi and Matilda. She is now kept by Matilda, who calls her a "birthday present". Trivia *Grachi is shown to have no ability in swimming. * Her magic is light pink in season 1 and 2. And a more stronger pink with purple in season 3. * Grachi's appearance completely changed during the third season. *Grachi has been in a magical duel with Matilda Roman and Mia. *Without the existence of Grachi, there are several changes to the lives of the characters of "Grachi". *Grachi is the only one who knows the padlock spell. *Being The Chosen One, Grachi is a powerful witch. *When Grachi and Matilda switch bodies, Grachi uses green overtone. * She is dating Daniel Esquivel Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Grachi Category:Witches Category:Main Characters Category:Main Protagonist